Happy Valentine's day
by Purim
Summary: Just some lightweight fluff. Very light.


Happy Valentine's Day to my darling friend Xenodevil

* * *

Ah... Valentine's Day morning. The official day of girlfriends boyfriends and lovey-dovey ness.

Suffice to say Sasuke wasn't too happy about it. Another year, another Valentine's day. A day where the fangirls actually had a good excuse to hound him down and chase him all the way round Konoha and back. Naturally they took this legitimate excuse to the extreme. Sasuke remembered with a shudder last year, when he had nearly been killed by the rabid fangirls throwing chocolate box-missiles at him in an attempt to slow him down enough to get a hug of appreciation. Rubbing the back of his head absentmindedly he remembered that surprisingly, Sakura had a very good throwing arm.

He groaned and put his pillow over his head when he heard the first knock on the door. It was 6 am for crying out loud, couldn't they leave him be!

He made a grunt of frustration and rolled out of bed when the knocks turned into pounding and he started to worry about the stability of his poor front door.

He threw some pants on and sweater in hand headed straight for the window, his usual getaway route.

Still tired and bleary-eyed he yanked the window open and got a wakeup call in the form of a very shrill "Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!"

Startled at seeing nothing but a pair of pale green eyes staring back at him dangerously close, Sasuke backpedaled and tripped over the side of his bed. Sakura, the owner of the aforementioned eyes followed fast and threw herself at him on the bed, but she was too slow, she landed on the vacant bedspread and looked around the empty room to finally snap her fingers and wonder where she might have gone wrong. Oh well, she thought in her head. I'll get him next year, then she smiled to herself briefly before letting the other girls in through the front door.

Half a mile away, headed in the direction of the forest, the half naked Uchiha flew from rooftop to rooftop quite obviously oblivious to his current state of undress. Luckily, in his hurry he was moving too fast too high up for people to really notice him.

Until of course he reached the rooftops of the Hyuuga house.

He slowed down to a stop at the edge of the forest on the outskirts of the Hyuuga mansion, upon hearing noises that sounded a lot like shouting.

He edged closer through the trees, stopping in the background when he caught sight of Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress standing alone in the woods having a go at a big tree stump.

He stood in the shadows of the trees behind her, she hadn't noticed him so he stood watching for a while, then he realized his mistake as her hands came in front of her performing seals and she shouted "Byakuugan!"

His eyes widened and she gasped, spinning around to look at him, then closing her eyes and turning her head away.

"I'm sorry Hinata-san, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright S-Sasuke-san. It's j-just, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Huh? He thought to himself and looked down, then blushed faintly realizing that he'd forgotten to put on the shirt still in his hand. He put it on and said "Alright Hinata-san, I'm decent. Now what are you doing on your own here? I'd think you would be at Ichiraku's or something looking for Naruto." Hinata's affections for the young blonde were common knowledge amongst their peers. Not that he cared. Not at all.

"Y-yes, one would think so, I suppose…" she replied, looking at the ground twiddling her index fingers together.

"Why aren't you?" well, he'd never really been one to beat around the bush.

"I-I, I-, well I"

"Easy, you don't have to answer" he cast his eyes around to find a change in subject, and found a small box on the ground by the formerly beat up tree stump. "What's that?" he asked, inclining his head at the box.

Her eyes followed his to the ground next to her and she instantly blushed.

"Is it for Naruto?" hey, if she wasn't gonna answer, he'd help her.

"…no." she mumbled poking her fingers together again.

Really? He thought, mildly curious. The box was small and light red, with a thin pink ribbon tied around it. It looked like a Valentine's Day gift to him.

"Then who's it for?"

She looked at him, sort of like a deer caught in headlights, her mouth working frantically to find words to answer him. She then closed her eyes and bowed her head in resignation, bending down to pick up the box and walked over to him.

She held it out to him and he accepted it, looking at the box and the blushing girl in turns. Realization dawned on him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke-san." She said in a small voice, then pushed past him and ran for her house.

She didn't see the look in his eyes as he watched her retreating back.

* * *

I'm such a geek… Hinata thought to herself as she towel dried her hair. After she had gotten home she had walked straight to the bath without a word to anyone and stayed there in a desperate attempt to hide from the world. It was now late afternoon, and she was secretly grateful for the hot springs behind their house, meaning they didn't run out of hot water. She walked wrapped in a towel to her room, and right outside the door she stopped.

Is there someone in there? She thought to herself. She put her hand on the doorknob and turned.

No one's here, she thought as she looked around the room, noticing only faintly that her window was open her mind was completely transfixed with the small item on her pillow.

With trembling hands she picked up the small pendant lying on a little card on her pillow. She looked it over and noticed the clear pearl in the middle of the pendant, a solitary gem. She laid it back down and picked up the card.

"Happy Valentine's Day Hinata-chan."

And under the neat writing was a single signature.

S.

* * *


End file.
